Punishment
by Ruruberry
Summary: "Kau boleh balas dendam padanya kalau kau mau." ucap Hichigo. Ichigo di rape cewek, ia merintih dan memohon dibebaskan. Disisi lain Rukia juga tengah dirape lelaki lain. siapa mereka? Warning : AU, a bit OOC, FULL LEMON! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR?
1. Hukumanmu!

**Konyol! Ketauan Ruru suka sama yang beginian! Hahahaha~ Iya, sudahlah. Mau bilang apa juga udah kenyataan kok. *tanpa dosa***

**Maaf, lagi ada halangan buat bilin PEMUJAMU lagi. Huhuhu, abis meratapi diri dapet nilai UTS yang jelek!! Sial! Untung ortu nggak marah, lha kok malah curhat?!**

**Minggu depan Ruru mau ke BALI, siapa yang mau ikut? Bayar sendiri tapi. Wkwkwk**

**Buat Ai-chan. Gomen, Ruru malah bikin ginian. Tidak beradap sekaleee~**

**Enjoy aja dah, kalau yang ngerasa kurang atau apalah, nggak masalah. Ruru menerima saja, masih pemula ini!!! Udah sono, baca! *author kurang ajar!***

*~o0o~*

**Disclaimer :**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo.**

**Punishment © Deathberry Kuchiki a.k.a Ruru**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**WARNING : AU, a bit OOC, aneh, abal-abal (?), ngeres (disapu), LEMON inside, RAPE, di harap anak berumur 18+ mambacanya dan yan di bawahnya, kalo nggak mau dapet ceramah orang tua jangan baca. Terakhir, dosa tanggung bareng-bareng. Wkwkwk**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!**

*~o0o~*

Summary : Kau adalah milikku, dan selamanya begitu. Berikan aku yang ku mau, dan akan ku berikan yang kau mau.

*~o0o~*

**Punishment**

*~o0o~*

"Ayo lakukan!" ucap seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek itu sambil melihat seorang laki-laki didepannya.

"APA? Sekarang? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau!" balas seorang laki-laki berambut orange itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya dengan muka merah padam semerah buah tomat.

"Baiklah. RENJI!!! Aku ma-..."

"Iya iya iya! Aku buka!" sela laki-laki berambut orange itu dengan ketus sambil membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

"Nah, begitu." ucap perempuan bermata violet itu sambil tersenyum puas.

**FLASH BACK**

"Uwaaaah~ Apa itu?" tanya perempuan berambut hitam pendek itu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Itu layangan. Kenapa? Baru pertama kali lihat ya?" tanya laki-laki berambut orange itu.

"Iya, Ichigo. aku mau," jawab perempuan bermata violet itu kepada laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Ichigo. "Belikan aku satu ya? Mau ya?" pintanya.

"Hhh, baiklah. Apapun untukmu, Rukia." jawab Ichigo. Ia langsung berlari menuju toko layangan terdekat, berharap kekasih barunya tidak marah menunggunya terlalu lama. Ya, Ichigo dan Rukia adalah pasangan kekasih yang sedang merajut cinta. Hari ini adalah hari jadi 1 minggu mereka.

Nasib sial menghampiri Ichigo, toko-toko layangan tutup semua. Ia binggung, kalau ia kembali tanpa layangan, Rukia pasti membunuhnya. Ia tau betul sifat pacarnya.

"Halo, Toushiro!" sapa Ichigo ketika ia tengah menelpon salah seorang temannya.

"Ada apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Toushiro to the point.

"Ditokomu masih ada layangan tidak? Semua layangan tutup disini." ujar sang rambut orange.

"Masih ada satu, cepatlah sebelum dibeli orang!" jawab Toushiro tegas membuat Ichigo ketakutan. Bukan kepada Toushiro, melainkan kehabisan layangan. Ia segera berlari secepat mungkin menuju toko layangan milik Toushiro yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat.

**-SKIP TIME-**

"Hah..hah..hah.. Toushiro, mana layangannya?!" pinta Ichigo. Toushiro hanya mengendus pelan.

"Maaf Kurosaki, kau telat. Layangannya dibeli sama seseorang berambut merah panjang dengan tato-tato ditubuhnya." ujar Toushiro. Ichigo hanya mengendus kesal.

"RENJI! Awas dia! Lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo kembali. Toushiro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Ichigo hanya meringis dan membatu.

Ichigo yang putus asa akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat Rukia tanpa layangan dengan lesu.

"Mana layanganku?" tanya Rukia penuh harap dengan puppy eyesnya. Ichigo hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab? Mana layanganku?!" tanya kembali Rukia dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"I..itu.." kali ini Ichigo mengusap rambut belakangnya. "Tidak ada, maaf ya? Hehehe." lanjutnya meringis.

"APA? Tidak ada?!" ucap Rukia dengan death glare andalannya, lalu membuang muka. Ichigo tampak kebinggungan, jika pacarnya sedang seperti ini, ia akan sangat sulit membujuknya.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi toko-toko tutup dan adapun tadi keduluan. Ayolah sayangku, maafkan aku." jelas Ichigo panjang lebar sambil memohon-mohon maaf.

"Tidak mau." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil pacarnya. Ichigo kecewa, namun ia tak mau menyerah.

"Akan ku lakukan apapun asal kau memaafkanku." ucapnya. Rukia mulai berfikir dan menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Apapun?" tanya Rukia itu dengan senyum anehnya.

"Ya, apapun." jawab Ichigo meyakinkan.

"Menarilah di tengah jalan." pinta Rukia dengan wajah mengejeknya. Ia tau, Ichigo tidak akan pernah mau melakukannya.

"Kau gila ya? Tidak mau. Ayolah, tidak adakah yang lebih rasional dari itu?" mohon sang rambut orange itu sambil mencubit pipi mungil pacarnya.

"Kau ini banyak maunya! Yasudah, telanjang saja!" pinta Rukia kedua kalinya. Ichigo hanya melotot, tidak percaya Rukia akan mengatakan hal itu tanpa blushing.

"Apa lagi itu, parah! Yang lain napa." kembali Ichigo memohon. Rukia kesal, pacarnya ini menyebalkan.

"Kau ini sudah salah, nawar lagi! Yasudah, yang terakhir. Aku pacaran sama Renji, gimana? Pilih salah satu!" pinta Rukia pada puncak kemarahannya. Ichigo terdiam memikirkan permintaan aneh pacarnya itu.

"Kalau menari, ah nggak mungkin banget tokoh utama keren sepertiku ini menari. Telanjang? Aduh, malu berat aku. Tapi yang ketiga nggak mungkin. Nggak akan ku serahkan Rukia kecilku pada babon itu." batin Ichigo. Setelah memantapkan pilihannya, ia mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai bicara,

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu bersama Renji, aku memilih yang ke-2 saja. Tapi tidak disini, dirumah saja." jawab Ichigo sambil berblushing ria.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Ichigo tengah membuka bajunya hingga menampakkan dada bidangnya yang sexy, membuat Rukia menyeringai senang. Lalu Ichigo membuka resleting celananya perlahan dan melepas jeans hitamnya ke kasur. Rukia tambah gemas melihatnya.

"Sudah." ucap Ichigo sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apaan? Itu masih dipake," Rukia menunjuk ke arah celana dalam biru milik kekasihnya. "Copot!" pintanya dengan tegas.

"APA? Ini juga, tapi kan aku..aku," Ichigo takut melihat pacarnya mengeluarkan death glare yang sangat mematikan. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Ichigo melepas celana dalamnya dan segera menutupi 'kejantanannya' dengan kedua tangannya. Muka Ichigo dan Rukia memerah, mereka sama-sama tengah berblushing ria. Namun Rukia masih dengan blushing riangnya sedang Ichigo, blushing berat melihat kejantanannya yang sedikit terlihat.

"Sudah puas, hah?!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada agak tinggi. Rukia terdiam sejenak lalu ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahahahahaha.. Kau lucu.. Ya, aku puas.. Aku puas, Ichigo." balas Rukia dengan terpingkal-pingkal sambil memukul-mukul lantai. "Sial! Awas kau midget!" batin Ichigo. Namun setelah itu, Rukia keluar kamar menuju ke dapur. Ia meminum segelas air sambil tertawa melihat Ichigo yang tengah tanpa busana itu.

Disisi lain, Ichigo mulai memakai celana dalamnya lagi. Ia kesal kepada pacarnya yang aneh itu.

"SIAL! Kalau saja dia bukan pacarku! Aku dikerjain." ucap Ichigo sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba mulai terlintas difikirannya untuk membalas perbuatan Rukia. Ia mulai tersenyum-senyum memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannnya kepada Rukia.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Rukia kembali menuju kamar Ichigo. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang tengah memakai celana dalamnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa dipakai lagi, huh?" tanya Rukia simple. Ichigo hanya smirk. Ia mendekati kekasihnya, membalikkan tubuhnya lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"I-Ichigo," ucap kekasihnya. Ichigo kemudian berbisik pelan, "Jadi, kau masih ingin melihatnya? Akan ku kabulkan, tapi kau harus memenuhi permintaanku dulu." jawab Ichigo dengan senyum mantapnya. Dengan sekejap mata, ia menciumi bagian sensitif pertama milik Rukia, lehernya. Ia jilat, gigit dan hisap perlahan, sehingga membuat Rukia menyeringai geli. Dilihatnya Rukia dengan wajah memerah tengah mendesah pelan, membuatnya semakin senang.

"Aahh.. I-chi-go.. Hentikan.. Apa yang.. Kau.. lakukan?" desahan yang dikeluarkan Rukia membuat Ichigo semakin bersemangat. Ucapan Rukia tak digubrisnya, ia malah semakin menjadi. Diremasnya dada kanan milik Rukia dari luar bajunya sedangkan tangan satunya mulai meraba bagian sensitif yang paling menggairahkan bagi kaum laki-laki. Itu cukup membuat Rukia mendesah tak karuan. Namun, Ichigo merasa Rukia menikmatinya.

"Aaah.. Aaah.. Hhh.. Ku mohon.. jangan lanjutkan.. Jangan..!" pinta Rukia sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya, namun gagal karena Ichigo mengunci kedua tangannya. Bukannya berhenti, kelakuan Ichigo semakin menjadi. Ia membuka rok milik Rukia dan mulai memasukkan jarinya perlahan ke dalam celana dalam kekasihnya itu, mengelus lembut bulu halus yang tersusun rapi diatas vaginanya. "Bagaimana rasanya? Enak kan, sayang?" ucap Ichigo menggoda kemudian ia menjilati kuping Rukia dengan ganas. Rukia tidak menghiraukan perkataan kekasihnya, yang ia bisa hanya mendesah dan mendesah.

"Nggh.. I-chi-go.. Jangan.." ucapan terhenti ketika Ichigo menghentikan semua aktifitasnya. Rukia sedikit bernafas lega, ia fikir semuanya berakhir. Namun ia salah, Ichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu menciumnya, melumat bibirnya, meminta izin agar bisa masuk kedalam pertahannya. Rukia enggan membuka mulutnya, sehingga Ichigo marah, ia mencubit hidung Rukia sehingga Rukia kesulitan bernafas hingga membuka mulutnya. Ichigo langsung menjelajahi rongga mulut Rukia dengan ganas dan tanpa ampun. Rukia kebinggungan, ia kalah karena Ichigo selalu menahan lidahnya dibawah sehingga ia hanya bisa pasrah. Tangan Ichigo yang bebas mulai membuka kancing baju milik Rukia, membuka bajunya lalu melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Ia langsung meremas kedua buah dada mungil milik Rukia yang masih memakai bra. Tidak puas dengan hal itu, Ichigo mulai membuka bra Rukia hingga muluslah tubuh bagian atas Rukia tanpa apapun yang menghalangi. Ichigo kembali meremas buah dada Rukia dengan semakin ganasnya ciuman yang dilayangkannya.

"Nggh.. Nggggh.." Rukia mencoba melepas ciuman maut itu, ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Ichigo, namun tak berhasil. Kini Ichigo melepas ciumannya karena pasokan udara yang hampir habis. Kini matanya tertuju pada kedua buah yang menggantung didada Rukia. Tertarik, ia mulai menjilati puting Rukia lalu menghisapnya pelan. Desah Rukia makin menjadi, sensasi yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Tangan kirinya memilin puting Rukia yang masih bebas sedangkan tangan kanannya melepas celana dalam Rukia. Lalu memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam vagina perempuan bermata violet itu.

"I-chi-go.. Nggh.. Aaah.. Aah.. Ah.." Rukia mulai meremas-remas sprei kasur Ichigo. Setelah puas bermain didada Rukia, Ichigo lantas menjilati vagina Rukia, dan sesekali memasukkan lidah kedalamnya. Rukia menjerit, ia tak tahan akan sensasi bertubi-tubi yang diberikan Ichigo padanya. Desah itu bagai alunan musik indah ditelinga Ichigo, ia memaju mundurkan lidahnya, mencari titik yang dapat membuat Rukia mendesah panjang.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh.. Hentikhaaaaanh.. Cukuph.." Rukia mendesah panjang, ia telah mencapai klimaksnya dan Ichigo hanya tersenyum masam.

"Hah.. Hah.. Aku.. ejakulasi.." ucap Rukia sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ichigo hanya bersmirk senang.

"Mau membalasku ya? Kau bisa melakukannya." ucap Ichigo santai. Di lihatnya tubuh Ichigo yang amat errrrrr~ sexy itu. Dengan masih mengenakan celana dalam, Rukia mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Akan ku lakukan!" ucap Rukia dengan tatapan menantang. Dibukanya celana dalam Ichigo, lalu ia mulai menjilati penis Ichigo dan menghisapnya perlahan.

"Errr.. Nggh.." terdengar suara Ichigo yang tengah mendesah, membuat Rukia sadar, Ichigo sangat menikmatinya. "Huh, cowok ini benar-benar! Ku buat kau menyesal melakukan hal tadi padaku!" batin Rukia senang. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya, memaju-mundurkan kepalanya secara beraturan. Ichigo menikmatinya, ia mendesah kembali sambil mengelus rambut hitam legam halus kekasihnya.

"Teruskan sayang, mulutmu itu manis sekali.. Errr.." ucap pemilik rambut nyentrik itu. Namun tiba-tiba Ichigo menyuruh Rukia berhenti dan Rukia menurutinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Aku mau mengeluarkannya ditempat lain.." jawabnya. Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ichigo, apa yang mau ka-.. Aaaaahh.. Sakiiiiiitttt.." desah Rukia ketika Ichigo mulai memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam lorong wanita Rukia. Sakit, panas, perih.. Itulah yang dirasakan Rukia ketika Ichigo memasukan sedikit demi sedikit benda berharganya itu. Butir-butir kristal mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Rukia, dia menangis.

"Tahanlah, sayang. Sebentar saja." ucap Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Rukia, ia mencium bibir mungil itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Kini seluruh bagian penis Ichigo telah masuk ke dalam vagina Rukia. Dengan perlahan namun pasti, ia memaju-mundurkan penisnya secara beraturan. Dirasakannya nafas Rukia yang menggebu, paras cantiknya ternoda oleh air mata yang membekas disana. Semakin lama Rukia semakin menikmatinya dan Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya, sekedar ingin mendengar desahan Rukia.

"Aah.. Ahhhh.. Uuuuhhh.. Nggghh.." suara merdu, itulah yang difikirkan Ichigo. Seketika itu pula ia melihat dada Rukia yang sedikit menari-menari, terpancinglah Ichigo untuk meremas kembali buah dada itu. Diremasnya yang kanan dan digigitnya yang kiri. Kini Rukia benar-benar tengah berada dalam sensasi yang amat nikmat.

"Aaaah Ichigo.. Aaaah.." desah Rukia semakin menjadi, ia hampir mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"Aku mau keluar. Ugh!" ucap Ichigo tegang. Rukia was-was, mereka belum menikah. Bagaimana jika ia hamil?

"Ku keluarkan sekarang!"

"Jangan dida-.. ICHIGO.. AAAAAAHHH.." terlambat. Ichigo telah memasukan cairan sperma miliknya ke dalam vagina Rukia.

"Hah.. Hah.. Menyenangkan, bukan?" ejek Ichigo sambil menutup matanya.

"Kau gila!" jawab Rukia sambil membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Memang," Ichigo segera mendekati Rukia sambil tersenyum. Ichigo mulai mengecup leher Rukia. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku masih belum puas.." jawab Ichigo yang sontak membuat Rukia kaget setengah hidup. Dan ronde kedua dimulai lagi.

**OWARI**

**Apa ini ? apa ini? Saya tidak pernah membuat ini. Hwaaaaaaa~**

**Buat yang baca, maaf kalau nggak suka ya? Gomen banget. Jarang sih yang bikin beginian, jadi pengen coba saja. Hahaha**

**Walau masih pemula, tapi saya suka mencoba hal yang baru.**

**Buat Ichigo-ku gomen banget ya aku nggak bisa nemenin. Hiks~ kenapa bisa ketiduran sih?! Aku ngomel terus sama diriku. Gomen banget..**

**Balas dendamnya ntar aja ya?**

**LOVE YOU!!! (triak triak pakai microphone)**

**REVIEW ANDA SANGAT BERARTI**

**Tolong click tombol biru bibawah ya?**

↓**Click↓**


	2. Dendamku!

**Ok! Binggung nggak, binggung nggak? Harusnya fict ini emang One Shoot, tapi karena banyak yang minta ronde 2, ku kasih dah. Nih ronde 2! Spesial buat Ichikawa Ami yang request nih ronde 2. =w=**

**Jangan bilang kurang lage! Neh udah lebih dari cukup. Ok?!**

**Spesial juga buat Kurosaki D. Sanji, nie buatmu, cinta. Hwahahahahaha XD**

*~o0o~*

**Punishment**

**Disclaimer :Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Punishment © Deathberry Kuchiki a.k.a Ruru**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort**

**Rated : M**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**WARNING : AU, a bit OOC, aneh, abal-abal (?), ngeres (disapu), LEMON inside, RAPE, di harap anak berumur 18+ mambacanya dan yangdi bawahnya, kalo nggak mau dapet ceramah orang tua jangan baca. Dark ukia kedudukannya sama Hichigo di fict ini, sebagai holow dari Rukia. Terakhir, dosa tanggung bareng-bareng. Wkwkwk**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!**

*~o0o~*

Summary : Kau adalah milikku, dan selamanya begitu. Berikan aku yang ku mau, dan akan ku berikan yang kau mau.

*~o0o~*

**Chapter 2 : Dendamku**

*~o0o~*

"I-Ichigo.. Jangan lagi.. Hah.. Hah.. Ahhh.." desah Rukia dimulai kembali sesaat ketika Ichigo meremas kedua buah dadanya sedikit lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, perkataan Rukia tak di hiraukan laki-laki berambut orange itu. Ia kembali menggigit-gigit kecil leher perempuan yang dicintainya, hingga akhirnya Rukia benar-benar hanyut kembali dalam rajutan cinta yang diberikan Ichigo padanya.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya, sayang. Biarkan aku memuaskanmu lagi." ujar Ichigo lembut. Penisnya mulai berdiri lagi, dilihatnya paras cantik Rukia yang tengah merintih dan memohon itu. Gadis yang tangguh, keras dan tak terkalahkan ini sekarang takluk padanya. Ia merasa amat senang.

"Nggghhh.. Uuuhh.. Aaaahhh.. Hah.. Hah.." desahan demi desahan ia keluarkan, namun Ichigo sangat menyukainya. Rukia mulai menutupi vaginanya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menjambak rambut Ichigo.

Beberapa menit aktifitas itu berlangsung, namun Ichigo menghentikannya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah wajah little queen-nya. "Aku ingin mencoba yang lain. Agak lebih sakit dari yang pertama, tahanlah.." ujar lelaki itu sambil membelai lembut rambut wanitanya. Rukia tidak mengerti, apa yang dimaksudkan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya terdiam sejenak, mengatur nafas dan tersenyum. Dengan langkah cepat, ia membalikkan tubuh Rukia dan membungkukkan tubuh Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa menelan ludahnya, satu, dua, tiga.

"AAAAAAAAKHHHH.. ICHIGOOOO.. HENTIKANHH..!!!" rintih Rukia ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang besar telah memasuki bagian duburnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Errrh~ Tahan sayang, sedikit lagi." ucap Ichigo mencoba membuat Rukia tenang, namun Rukia amat sangat tak tenang, butir-butir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya kembali, ia benar-benar kesakitan.

"Ngggghhh.. AAAAAAHHH.. Hah.. Hah.." Rukia yang kesakitan sedikit bernafas lega, semua bagian penis Ichigo telah masuk ke bagian duburnya. Dengan perlahan, Ichigo menggerakan penisnya "in-out" terus tanpa jeda.

"Hah.. Hah.. Ukkhh.. Mmmmhhh.." Rukia kembali mendesah pelan, sesekali ia melirik Ichigo yang tengah melakukan aktifikan dengan asyiknya. Ichigo tak tinggal diam, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipunggung Rukia dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya. Kedua tangannya meremas kedua dada Rukia yang membuatnya gemas ketika melihatnya.

"Oh.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.." Kini nada desahan Rukia mulai menandakan, ia menikmatinya walau dengan setengah hati.

Ichigo mengubah posisi mereka kembali. Diangkatnya tubuh Rukia dalam posisi duduk diatas pahanya. Ia menaik turunkan tubuh Rukia yang menurutnya tidak begitu berat dan terus dalam posisi itu ia mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aku mau keluar lagi. Rukia-.. Aaaaah.." desah Ichigo ketika ia mengeluarkan semua spermanya ke dalam dubur Rukia.

"ICHIGOOOO..." hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil wanita berambut hitam itu. Nafasnya mulai habis, ia mengaturnya kembali. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia terbaring lemas diranjangnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu yang kini tengah mengelus pipi Rukia yang masih merona merah. Rukia menggangguk, ia tersenyum lemah. Ichigo memeluknya erat, membuat Rukia nyaman sehingga membalas pelukan itu hingga mereka larut dalam angan-angan semu yang akan mengantar mereka pada pagi berikutnya. 

*~o0o~* 

"Hey, kau lihat mereka?! Aku gemes banget sama si Ichigo. Huh, aku ingin membalasnya!" ucap seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut yang persis sama dengan Rukia dengan rambut abu-abunya dan pakaian yang sedikit sobek pada bagian paha kirinya.

"Ya, aku juga pengen banget membunuhnya, tapi tidak pernah bisa. Hey, tubuh aslimu boleh juga tuh." ucap laki-laki yang memiliki rambut persis seperti Ichigo berwarna putih dengan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang berwarna putih.

"HEH? Tidak boleh! Kau ini genit sekali, Hichigo!!!" ucap perempuan itu sambil menjewer telinga laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Hichigo itu.

"A-aduh, sakit tau! Kau ini kasar sekali, Dark Rukia! Kalau kau tidak mau aku bermain padanya," Hichigo berbisik ditelinga Dark Rukia, "bermainlah denganku." lanjutnya. Dark Rukia blushing berat, namun ia tersenyum licik. Ia langsung mencium bibir Hichigo dengan mesra, sehingga Hichigo membalasnya lalu menggigit kecil bibir mungil milik kekasihnya, Dark Rukia.

Mereka adalah hollow atau inner dari Ichigo dan Rukia yang hidup di dalam tubuh mereka. Mereka sedari tadi melihat adegan "making love" kedua majikan mereka sambil sesekali tersenyum-senyum dan blushing. Sesungguhnya mereka telah melakukan "making love" lebih dulu dari tubuh asli mereka, bahkan mereka sering melakukan hal itu. Karena mereka sangat menyukainya.

"Mmmmmh.. Mmmmmh.." desah mereka dari dalam mulai terdengar. Dark Rukia membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan Hichigo memasukinya dan bermain disana. Hichigo mulai menjelajahi rongga mulut Dark Rukia tanpa henti, hingga saliva mereka bertemu dan mungkin bertukar ditempat yang sama.

"Ngggh.. Uhhmmm.." setelah puas, Hichigo melepas ciuman panas mereka. Mereka mulai melepas semua pakaian mereka hingga tak satupun kain atau bahkan benang yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Mereka tersenyum melihat pasangan masing-masing yang terlihat indah tanpa pakaian itu.

"Kau cantik, Dark Rukiaku." ucap Hichigo yang mulai menciumi leher pujaan hatinya itu.

"K-kau.. Kau juga.. tampan, Hichigoku.. Ahh.. Ahh.." balas Dark Rukia tak lupa dengan desahan sexynya sebagai bukti ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Hichigo yang amat ia sukai.

Hichigo tambah bergairah, diremasnya kedua buah dada Dark Rukia sambil menidurkannya perlahan dilantai tempat dimensi mereka berada.

"Uhhh.. Aah.. Aah.. Aah.. Teruskan.. Teruskan.. Oh.." desah atas kenikmatan itu terus membuat Hichigo bersemangat. Dark Rukia yang menggalungkan tangannya di leher Hichigo itu langsung mencium bibir Hichigo kembali. Dengan guratan senyum licik masing-masing, baik Dark Rukia maupun Hichigo sangat menikmatinya.

"Hey, Dark Rukia. Ku hentikan dulu sebentar. Aku ingin itu." ucap Hichigo dengan smirknya. Ia mulai mengubah posisinya, membalik arahnya 180 derajat agar bisa menikmati vagina Dark Rukia. Dimulai dengan sentuhan, lalu jilatan disekitar vaginanya, sesekali ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam dengan cara beraturan.

"Aaaaaaah.. Oooh.. Ini menyenangkan.. Hah.. Tapi, aku juga ingin kau merasakan sensasi ini." ucap Dark Rukia. Ia segera mengambil penis Ichigo dan dibelainya pelan, lalu ia memasukkannya ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Membuat mereka berada dalam posisi 69 yang amat terkenal.

"Uhmmmm.. Ahmm.. Sssppppph.." hanya suara-suara itu yang terdengar. Tak ada desahan pasti, karena keduanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing untuk memuaskan pasangannya.

"Aaaaah.. Hichigo.. Aku.. Uwh.." desah Dark Rukia panjang ketika Hichigo menghentikan aktifitasnya sehingga membuat Dark Rukia mengeluarkan cairan dalam vaginanya.

"Ukkh.. Aaah.. Akhirnya." Bersamaan dengan itu, Hichigo mengeluarkan spermanya kedalam mulut Dark Rukia yang ditelannya sampai habis.

"Kau selalu bisa memuaskanku, aku menyukainya." ucap Hichigo yang kembali mencium bibir Dark Rukia tanpa peduli masih ada sisa sperma dimulut gadisnya. Dan sekali lagi, Dark Rukia menikmati hal itu. Setelah puas, Hichigo melepas ciumannya.

"Aku menginginkanmu, sekarang." ucapnya datar dan ia mulai berada dalam posisi duduk. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang vagina Dark Rukia.

"Aaaaaaahhhh.." desah panjang terdengar merdu ditelinga Hichigo. Dengan tidak mau membuang waktu, ia segera memasukkan seluruh bagian kejantanannya kedalam kewanitaan kekasihnya.

Gerakan gerakan "in-out" tengah dilakukannya. Lebih kasar dari yang dilakukan Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Aaaah.. Aaaah.. Oh.. Hichigo.. Teruskan.. Lanjutkan.. Aaaah.. Aahhh.." Dark Rukia sangat menikmatinya. Ia kembali mendesah dan mendesah. Hichigo tidak mau melewatkan tubuh kekasihnya. Ia segera memilin dada kanan Dark Rukia dan menjilat dada kirinya, supaya pemilik mata abu-abu ular itu lebih menikmatinya. Tak seperti Rukia yang enggan melakukan hal tersebut, Dark Rukia bahkan terlalu agresif dan pintar merayu.

"Sayangku, aku mau keluar." ucap Hichigo yang masih dalam keadaan memaju mundurkan gerakan beraturan penisnya.

"Keluarkan saja di-.. Aaaaahhh.. Hichiiii..." terlambat, ucapan Dark Rukia terpotong oleh desah panjangnya akibat sperma yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Terasa hangat dan penuh, mengalir terus ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Hichigo.. Uhm.." mulut Dark Rukia terkunci, Hichigo tengah melumatnya kembali. Satu menit, dua menit, tiga menit..

"Aku puas, thanks.." ucap Hichigo seraya melepas aktifitas dalam bibir tipis itu. Ia menggangkat penisnya dan berbaring disebelah Dark Rukia.

"Kau tau, aku masih sebal pada Ichigo karena dia membuat tubuh yang ku tempati terluka. Huh!" ucap Dark Rukia kasar sambil menatap wajah Hichigo. Hichigo hanya smirk.

"Kau boleh balas dendam padanya kalau kau mau." balas Hichigo yang mulai memakai pakaian shinigami ala hollownya (?). 

*~o0o~* 

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

**RUKIA P.O.V  
**

"Pagi malaikat kecilku." ucapan lembut terdengar dari telingaku. Aku membuka kedua mataku, melihat rambut orange yang samar-samar tengah membelai pipiku. Ciuman selamat pagi menghampiri bibir mungil ini. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyum sampai ia melepas ciumannya itu.

"Ayo bangun, kita harus sekolah." ujarnya. Aku menggangguk pelan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Baru ku sadari bahwa sedari aku tidak memakai pakaian. "Jadi yang semalam itu bukan mimpi? Aku benar-benar melakukan hal itu dengannya? Tidak mungkin." aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri dengan cemas dan dengan muka yang amat merah. Namun ku buang jauh-jauh hal itu dan kemudian melanjutkan mandiku. 

*~o0o~* 

"Ayo berangkat," ucap Ichigo lembut sambil menggandeng tanganku. Ia kembali tersenyum dan kami berjalan menuju sekolah bersama.

Ditengah perjalanan, kami bertemu dengan Inoue yang tengah berjalan bersama kekasihnya, Ishida.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san." sapa Inoue lembut.

"Ohayou Inoue, Ishida." jawab kami serempak.

"Wah, kompak sekali. Tiap hari makin lengket ya kalian? Aku salut." ucap Ishida yang membuat kami blushing. Yah, akhirnya kami berangkat sekolah bersama. 

**END OF RUKIA P.O.V  
**

**-SKIP TIME-  
**  
Bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar termasuk Ichigo dan Rukia yang berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka. Tapi, seperti biasa. Rukia harus pergi ditikungan kedua agar tak ada yang curiga bila mereka tinggal dalam satu atap. 

*~o0o~* 

"Rukia, aku capek. Kenapa tadi pelajaran Matematikanya susah banget sih?" tanya Ichigo sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang cukup lembut. Rukia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pacarnya itu. Tiba-tiba Rukia memegang kepalanya, seperti tengah merasakan sakit dibagian otak kecil miliknya itu.

"Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo cemas. Sesaat setelah itu, Rukia kembali seperti semula.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Tadi sakit sedikit." jawab Rukia dengan senyumnya. "Lihat saja nanti, Ichigo." terdengar suara sinis dari arah lain tanpa terdengar oleh siapapun.

Setelah kejadian itu, Rukia sering mengalami kesakitan akan otaknya dan tubuhnya tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya. Hingga malam pun tiba. 

*~o0o~* 

"Argh!" Rukia kembali mengeluh. Kepalanya terasa amat sangat sakit.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yang mulai mendekati Rukia cemas.

"Jangan Ichigo, jangan mendekat. Jangan!" pinta Rukia dengan berjalan mundur. Ichigo kebinggungan, ia tetap mendekati Rukia lalu memeluknya.

"Tenang sayang, tenang. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bersamamu." ucap Ichigo dengan senyum manisnya. Namun, tak terdengar lagi suara Rukia setelah itu. Mulailah Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan ia kaget melihat Rukia yang janggal.

"Kau.. Siapa kau? Mana Rukia?!" tanya Ichigo menjauhi sosok itu. Sosok itu smirk, rambut abu-abunya terhempas angin semu. Ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"Aku Rukia, sayangku. Kemarilah." ucapnya menggoda. Ichigo hanya mematung. Ia binggung, apa itu Rukia atau bukan.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau ragu? Ini aku, Rukiamu." ujarnya lagi. Kini Ichigo sadar, wanita didepannya itu bukan Rukia melainkan sosok lain yang mirip dengan Rukia.

"Kau ini siapa, hah?! Kau bukan Rukia. Rukiaku tidak seperti dirimu! Jangan merayuku!" ucap Ichigo yang kembali menjauhi sosok itu.

"Baiklah. Aku bukan Rukia, tapi aku adalah inner dalam dirinya. Namaku Dark Rukia, seperti shirosaki dalam tubuhmu itu. Aku ingin membalas dendam padamu." ucap Dark Rukia smirk sambil memukul perut Ichigo hingga ia terlempar ke tembok dan pingsan. 

*~o0o~* 

"Ah.. Uhm.. Dimana aku?" tanya perempuan bermata violet itu ketika melihat daerah asing disekitarnya.

"Selamat datang Rukia. Selamat datang didunia kecilku ini." ucap seorang laki-laki dengan wajah yang mirip dengan Ichigo itu, Guess who?

"Kau.. Shirosaki?!" tanya Rukia tak percaya berada di dalam dimensi lain ini. Ia mencoba menggerakan tangannya, namun tak berhasil hingga di sadarinya kedua tangannya telah dikunci oleh Hichigo.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Lihatlah ke arah sana." pinta Hichigo sambil menunjuk arah utara. Dilihatnya layar tanpa cela dengan terpampangnya gambar Ichigo yang tengah dipukul oleh Dark Rukia hingga pingsan.

"ICHIGO!!!" teriak Rukia ketika melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya itu pingsan. Percuma, Ichigo tak akan mendengarnya.

"Duduk, dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." ujar Hichigo sambil menekan pundak Rukia hingga ia terduduk dan terpaksa harus menyaksikan hal yang seharusnya tak dilihatnya. 

*~o0o~* 

**ICHIGO P.O.V**

Ku buka mataku perlahan, kabur.. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik.. Pandanganku pulih kembali. Ku lihat Dark Rukia berada didepanku, dengan smirk andalannya. Saat aku mulai benar-benar sadar. Aku kaget melihat tubuhku yang tengah telanjang dengan tanganku yang terikat diatas yang terhubung akan langit-langit kamarku.

"Sudah bangun kau, lemah!" sapanya kasar. Aku hanya bisa mengendus kesal. Ia meringis, tersenyum licik. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku.

"Aku ingin bermain sebentar denganmu." ucapnya. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi ketika ia mendekatiku, fikiran-fikiran kotor meracuniku. Benar saja, ia mulai menciumku sambil membelai penisku pelan.

"Uhmmmp.. Mmmmmh.." aku berusaha melepaskan diri dari sosok ini, tapi apa daya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia mulai memijati penisku sedikit kasar sambil membuka pertahanan mulutku paksa dan bermain disana. Dimulai dengan menjelajahi rongga mulutku sampai benar-benar sempurna, menahan lidahku supaya terus berada dibawahnya. "Sial, monster ini kuat sekali. Aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini kecuali denganmu, Rukia." batinku. Dengan pijatan itu, penisku mulai tegang. Tubuhku kaku, tak mau melakukan apa yang otakku suruh. Ia mencium leherku, mulai menggigit, menjilat dan menghisapnya.

"Errngggh.. Ukh.. Hah.." desahku kecil meratapi diriku yang tengah di perkosa oleh sisi lain orang yang paling ku cintai. "Apa ini? Aku ini seorang seme! Aku laki-laki, kenapa aku yang merasakan hal ini?" renggekku yang merasa lemah dihadapannya. Ia semakin menjadi, ku lihat tangannya yang bebas meraba tubuhku, dan mempercepat gerakan tangan lainnya. Argh! Rukia, tolong aku.

Setelah selang beberapa detik, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Nafasku terenggah-enggah. Aku benar-benar capek, padahal baru begini saja.

"Jangan kira ini berakhir, Ichigo." ucapnya serasa bisa membaca fikiranku. "Sial kau!" balasku. Ia hanya smirk. Dengan aba-aba satu dua, ia memasukan mulutnya ke dalam penisku lalu memaju mundurkan tubuhnya. "Tidak.. Penisku menegang. Rukia, maaf." batinku.

"Kau.. Hah.. Hah.. Hentikan! Jangan melakukan itu! Ku mohon! Ukh.." pintaku. Bukannya berhenti, ia malah mempercepat gerakannya. Aku kebinggungan, ku rasakan penisku yang menegang. Ia kasar sekali memaju mundurkan penisku ini.

"Berhentilah.. Hah.. Hah.. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkannya untukmu!" ucapku. Namun ia kembali tersenyum licik dan terus memaju mundurkan kepalanya, semakin cepat dan cepat. Membuatku tak tahan mengeluarkan spermaku yang tengah berada diujungnya. Pandanganku semakin kabur ketika aku menahan spermaku untuk keluar, demi Rukia. Namun ia menghentikan gerakannya, memasukan seluruh penisku dalam mulutnya. Tidak..

"TIDAKKKK... Arrgggh.." desahku. Spermaku telah keluar. Ya, spermaku telah banyak terbuang. Bahkan lebih banyak dari yang ku keluarkan untuk Rukia. Sial! Ia menelan semua spermaku. Monster!

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." ku atur kembali nafasku. Ia mulai berdiri dan ku lihat ia tengah memotong tali penghubungku dengan langit-langit. Ini telah berakhir.

Salah, aku salah besar. Ia malah menyeretku ke atas tempat tidur. Tanganku yang masih terikat di hubungkannya ke atas tiang kasurku. Begitu pula kakiku yang mulai diikatnya. Apa yang mau dia lakukan?

"Belum cukupkah kau membuatku lemas seperti ini? Hah?" tanyaku kasar. Ia kembali tersenyum licik dan mencium bibirku. Dasar monster!

Tanpa hitungan menit, ia memasukkan penisku dalam vaginanya. Ia gila! Di maju mundurkannya perlahan.

"Uwh.. Aaaah.. Ooooh.. Kau pasti menyukai ini. Aku tau itu." ucapnya santai.

"HENTIKAN! Aku hanya mau melakukan sex dengan Rukia, bukan denganmu! Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." ucapku kembali. Seperti biasa, ia terdiam dan hanya mendesah.

"Aku juga Rukia, bodoh! Owh.. Aaaaah.. Uhhhh.. Hmmmm.." desahnya terdengar seperti musik ayam bagiku.

"RUKIA TAK AKAN MENYAKITIKU! Turun kau.. Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." tubuhku mulai berkhianat. Disatu sisi, dia bukan Rukia dan dia membuat penisku perih, tapi disisi lain.. Rukia, maafkan aku. Tapi ini memang nikmat walau ia melakukannya dengan kasar.

"Menyerah saja, dia tak akan datang." ucapnya menggoyahkan semangatku.

"Tidak akan! Kon, dimana kau?!" ucapku. Munafik memang, tapi aku menikmatinya. Kalau kon disini, biar dia memperkosamu.

"Percuma! Sudahlah menyerah saja. Sebentar lagi kau akan mencapai klimaksnya bukan? Uwh.. Aaaah.. Oh.." ucapnya optimis. Ia terus memaju mundurkan gerakannya. Pandanganku kini benar-benar kabur. Ia memaksaku mengeluarkannya. Rukia, maaf..

**CROSH!**

"Aaaaaah.. RUKIA..!!"  
"Oooooh.. Yes...."  
Spermaku masuk seluruhnya kedalam tubuh sosok inner Rukia itu. Ia terlihat sangat puas dan menidurkan dirinya diatas dadaku. Sial!

"Sudah ku bilang, ini menyenangkan." ucapnya kembali. Aku tidak kuat. Pandanganku meredup. Cahayaku hilang. Aku tidak tau apa-apa lagi. 

*~o0o~* 

**RUKIA P.O.V  
**

"ICHIGO..!! Kau.. Kau.. Hiks.." ratapan kecilku menjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat pasanganku itu tengah bercumbu dengan wanita lain, walaupun itu dengan innerku sendiri.

"Adegan yang bagus, bukan?!" tanya Hichigo padaku. Aku hanya menangis. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh setetes demi setetes.

"Cengeng." ucapnya. Aku tak peduli, aku tidak bisa diam saja. Aku berdiri dan beranjak pergi, namun Hichigo menggeret tanganku menuju ke hadapannya. Angin mulai bertiup menebarkan rambut hitamku.

"Mau kemana? Giliranmu belum." ucapannya itu sontak membuatku terkejut. Apa maksudnya? Apa ia juga akan melakukan hal itu padaku? Ini gila. Aku mencoba melepaskan diriku, namun ia mencegahnya.

"Tenanglah, santai saja." ucapnya yang mulai membuka bajuku hingga terlihatlah dua bukit kembarku. Seperti orang yang tengah haus, ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menghisap dada kiriku kasar sekali lalu memilir dada kananku.

"Ngggh.. Ngggh.. Mmmmmh.." sebisa mungkin, aku tidak akan mendesah atau ia akan semakin menjadi. Ia terus menghisapnya sampai dadaku basah oleh salivanya yang keluar terus menerus. Wajahku benar-benar blushing. "Aku cukup merasakan sakit karena kemarin, lalu sekarang?" pekikku dalam hati.

Kini ia mulai menggigit dadaku kecil, mungkin ia kesal karena aku enggan mengeluarkan suara yang dapat menggairahkan kaum laki-laki.

"HOLLOW BASTARD! Berhenti! Ahhh.. Ku bilang berhenti!" ucapku meronta. Desahku sedikit menggebu, menahan sensasi yang amat luar biasa. Ia tak menghiraukanku, setelah ia puas, ia pun berhenti.

"Tenanglah Rukia, kau akan merasa aman sekarang." ucapnya kembali menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia membuka seluruh pakaianku, lalu membuka lebar-lebar selakanganku dan menaikannya ke atas.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku semakin blushing. Aku ketakutan.

"Bermain sebentar." jawabnya singkat. Tanpa aba-aba ia menjilati vaginaku. "Ah.. Oh.. Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." akhirnya keluarlah desahanku karena tidak tahan menerima sensasi tersebut. Kemudian ia memasukkan lidahnya dalam vaginaku, mencari titik tertentu yang dapat membuatku merasa lebih nyaman.

"Aaaaaaaaahhh.." aku mendesah panjang, ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Belum sempat aku merasakan sensasi lebih, ia menarik lidahnya, menarik diriku dalam posisi 3/4 berdiri, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia memasukan 2 jari secara langsung ke dalam vaginaku. Sakit, tapi.. Perlahan ini nikmat. Ichigo..

"Hentikan.. Jangan lagi.. Oh.. Ah.. Please.. Ku mohon.. Shirosaki.. Jangan.." pintaku. Aku tidak tahan, ku rasakan tubuhku ingin pipis namun tertahan oleh jari-jari itu.

"Ok." ucapnya seraya melepas jari-jarinya.

"Aaaaaah.. Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." akhirnya cairan itu keluar, aku lega. Nafasku terenggah-enggah, kembali ku atus agar aku bisa bernafas seperti biasa.

Belum sempat aku menarik nafas panjang, ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam rongga mulutku yang sedikit memasuki tenggorokanku, sehingga aku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Giliranku, Rukia." ucapnya dengan senyum licik ala si taichou Rubah itu. Ia menggerakan maju mundur kepalaku terus tanpa henti. Aku tidak bisa melawan dengan pertahanku dan tanganku yang seperti ini.

"Ayo, Rukia. Lakukan terus." pintanya yang tanpa henti melakukan hal itu padaku. Sial!

"Errr.. Oah.. Ah.." ku dengar ia mendesah, desahan yang membuatku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, Hichigo menghentikan aktifitasnya. Memasukan seluruh bagian penisnya dalam tubuhku, menunggu sesuatu keluar dari sana.

**CROSH!  
**  
Spermanya keluar, bahkan lebih banyak dari yang Ichigo keluarkan untukku. Karena ia menekan mulutku, aku terpaksa menelan semua bagian penis itu. Dua tegukan.. Ya, dua tegukan penuh yang ku telan. Rasanya aneh.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Hoek.. Haaah.. Huh.." aku terbatuk setelah ia menggangkat seluruh penisnya dalam mulutku dan kembali mengatur nafasku yang terenggah-enggah.

Ia tersenyum kembali, namun senyum ini berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia menidurkanku, lalu memegang kedua pundakku. Aku benar-benar ketakutan saat ini.

"Bersiaplah!" dengan kata itu, ia memasukkan paksa sebagian penisnya ke dalam rongga vaginaku. Tidak..

"Aaaaaakh.. Sakiiiiiittt.. Periiiiiiihhh.. Jangan lanjutkan..!!" mohonku, kembali bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Aku sudah sejauh ini. Tidak akan menyenangkan bila ku akhiri sekarang." jawabnya. Jawaban yang tidak ingin ku dengar. Ia terus memasukkan penisnya ke dalam vagina sampai seluruhnya masuk. Aku menangis, menjerit dan meronta sejadi-jadinya.

"Ahaaaaaa.. Hichigo.. Hiks.. Sakiitttt.." rintihku. Ia tak memperdulikannya. Kini ia mulai memaju mundurkan dirinya.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.." melody beraturan keluar dari bibir mungilku, seirama dengan gerakan in-out dari Hichigo. Hichigo menjadi, ia membelai mesra rambutku kemudian mencium bibirku. Aku blushing berat. Ku tahan dirinya, namun ia terus masuk dan menjelajahi rongga mulutku, menahan lidahku dibawah supaya ia leluasa mendata semua bagian dalam mulutku.

"Ngggggh.. Mmmmh.. Hah.." desahku tertahan. Tapi ini lebih baik. Aku menutup mataku, dan menangis kembali. Namun ku rasakan ia menarik penisnya keluar. "Apa ia mau mengeluarkan di tubuhku? Mulutku? Cepat sekali." batinku.

Anganku terbuyarkan, ia membalik tubuhku dan menggangkat bokongku ke atas sedangkan kepalaku masih berada dibawah. Kali ini apa?

Dengan seringai liciknya, ia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam bagian duburku secara paksa dan kasar. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku.

"Aaaaaaarghh.. Hentikan..." pintaku, tapi sebanyak apapun aku meminta, sebanyak itulah dia akan membiarkan perkataanku berlalu. Ia mulai menggerakan penisnya kembali, memaju mundurkannya beraturan.

"Haaaa.. Hhhk.. Ah.. Ah.. Ah.." desahku kembali mengikuti irama. Ku lihat sesekali wajahnya yang tengah tersenyum licik. Terus dan terus menggerakan dirinya. Ia meletakkan tubuhnya dipunggungku.

"Menyenangkan bukan, Rukia?" ejeknya. Aku tidak bisa berucap apapun karena ia menambah sensasi dalam diriku. Ia meremas-remas kedua buah dadaku yang menggantung dan menjilati telingaku. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya mendesah dan mendesah.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. Ichigo.. Ah.. Tolong.." ku akui ini sangat nikmat. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Jika Ichigo yang melakukannya, aku mau-mau saja. Tapi jika yang lain?

"Aku mau keluar sekarang!" ucapnya dan beberapa detik setelah itu,-

**CROSH!  
**  
"NOOOOOO.. AAAAAAAAH.." cairan itu memasuki tubuhku, serasa hangat.

Pandanganku kabur, semakin ku lihat sekelilingku, semakin aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku. Aku lemas, tak sadarkan diri 

**END OF RUKIA P.O.V  
**

*~o0o~*

Dua sejoli itu terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur. Mereka kelelahan, kesakitan dan entah apa lagi yang mereka rasakan. Pemilik mata violet tengah terbaring tanpa busana dengan darah yang berada di vaginanya juga menodai sprei tempat mereka berada. Sedangkan pemilik rambut orange tengah terbaring dengan celana dalamnya.

Pemandangan itu terusik, Rukia mulai membuka matanya. Dilihatnya sosok Ichigo yang tengah berkeringat tanpa busana.

"Ichigo.. Akh.." rintih Rukia. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dalam vaginanya. Ichigo yang terbaring lemas pun mulai membuka matanya.

"Rukia, maafkan aku.." ucap Ichigo pelan. Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, maafkan aku juga." balasnya. Mereka sama-sama terluka. Tapi itu membuat mereka sadar, mereka benar-benar tidak rela pasangannya menikmati tubuh yang lain, bahkan inner mereka sendiri. 

*~o0o~* 

"Kerja bagus sayang.. Uhmh.." ucap Hichigo yang tengah mencium pasangannya. Dark Rukia hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hukuman yang sesuai." ujar Dark Rukia.

"Kapan-kapan, kita bisa melakukannya lagi. Ku rasa mereka akan segera menikah." jelas Hichigo. Dark Rukia terlalu asyik menikmati ciuman panas mereka yang akan menuju pada tahap selanjutnya. 

_**OWARI**_

**Kasian Rukia and Ichigo.. Wkwkwkwk**

**Rukia : Awas lu Ru!**

**Ichigo : Pertama enak gue Rape Rukia, eh lu malah bikin gue di Rape. Sialan lu!**

**Dark Rukia : Gyahahahahaha. Lagi!**

**Hichigo : Rukia? Wahahahahaha. Kapan kapan uat gue RAPE sama Ichogo ya?!**

**Ichigo : Ogah!!!!!**

**Ruru : Ruru kan anak baik. Cuma jalanin tugas ajah kok. Wkwkwk**

Ruru : ok.. kita bacakan para readers yang mau review..

Rukia : Dari **Sagara Ryuuki**, yah author yang ini emang kurang mesum tapi semoga chapter 2 ini sesuai dari yang di harapkan. Karena kasihan saya yang di aniaya sama Hichigo dan Ichigo yang kasar. Huhuhu

Ichigo : Lalu dari **Violeta-Haru**, apa? Kamu bilang saya sedeng?! Saya nggak sedeng! Tapi saya nafsu sama pacar saya. Hahahaha.. Tapi, saya malah ganti kena karma, di perkosa sama Dark Rukia, inner dari pacar sendiri.

Dark Rukia : Ok, dari **Intan SasuSaku**. Makasih! Di fict ini, kamu bakal liat Ichigo merengek-rengek. Mwahahahahaha. Saya bangga bias melakukan itu padanya! XD

Hichigo : **Zheone Quin**, aduh.. ini kurang hot? Padahal gue udah ngeluarin tenaga X-tra buat merkosa si Rukia.

Ichigo : Heh! Kalo mau merkosa tuh ajak-ajak! *ditampol Rukia*

Ruru : Lalu dari cintaku, **Kurosaki D. Sanji**. Aku buat khusus buatmu. Terlalu hot mungkin. Wkwkwk. Kalo kurang hot bilang ya cin?

Rukia : Dari, **Nyit-Nyit**. Kamu merinding, gue mati. X(

Ichigo : Buat **Aizawa Ayumu**, harap maklum. Pembuatnya ini mesumnya tinggi. Ya, ini baru permulaan. Nanti mungkin dia mau bikin yaoi. Gue pasti jadi korban.

Dark Rukia : Dari **Sader Shiozika**, ini udah hot nih di chapter 2. kurang hot nih gue?

Hichigo : **Hime-chan Anezaki**, selalu update kok author ini, mesumnya yang saya maksud. *digampar Ruru*

Ruru : Lalu buat **Hikaru Ryuuzaki**, saya nggak takut di bilang mesum karena saya emang udah terkenal kayak gitu dari 2 tahun lalu. Hahahah XD

Rukia : Dari **BeenBin Castor Amewarashi**, author gaje nan aneh ini emang terkesan alay dan suka hal baru. Makanya dia buat beginian.

Ichigo : Buat mertua gue, **FenOL Abarai**. Semoga anda tidak menghukum saya abis ini. =_=a

Dark Rukia : Terakhir buat **Ichikawa Ami**, udah puas blon???????

Ruru : Yak, kita ketemu lagi kapan-kapan.

**Kesimpulannya :  
Ronde 1 : RAPE! Ichigo vs Rukia.**

**Ronde 2 : RAPE! Ichigo vs Rukia.  
Ronde 3 : LIME! Hichigo vs Dark Rukia.  
Ronde 4 : RAPE! Dark Rukia vs Ichigo.  
Ronde 5 : RAPE! Hichigo vs Rukia.**

**Tolong click tombol biru bibawah ya?**

↓**Click**↓


End file.
